


into the future

by awesomlyugly



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: ( most are unsaid ), ( sorta kinda ? i mean ? kinda ? ), Adolescent Sexuality, Character(s) of Color, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, adult relationships, ft. - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:39:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomlyugly/pseuds/awesomlyugly
Summary: Fate has a talent of finding the most silly ways to trick us. For say, five teenage super-humans getting thrown into the past. When they arrive, they face a threat much more deadly than the monsters in their world.They're faced with their destiny, which for them is much worse than any possible monster.





	1. not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse

**Author's Note:**

> written by izzy. it was started on wattpad but has been brought here so i can continue the story. find me on tumblr @acealex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm going to go stare at the wall and contemplate my existence—I mean, go to bed." Robin was dazed, tossing a glance to them before slowly strolling away, narrowly missing the doorway.
> 
> "I am going to get the nightmares," replied Starfire, walking away with steady steps.

**_POINT OF VIEW:_** third.

 ** _LOCATION:_** the titan's tower at nine pm.

The Titans were all sitting on the couch, watching a scary movie.

The movie itself was titled ambiguously, and an actual _Scary Movie_ , not just the type where Drew Barrymore really shouldn't be flirting with unknown callers.

It was so terrifying even Raven flinched  _once_  (which made the rest of the team  _so much_  more scared). Starfire was under Robin's cape, crying to her heart's content. Robin was blank, entirely emotionless; likely frozen with fear. Cyborg ran away fifteen minutes into the movie, looking a bit green and entirely _done_. Beast Boy was gripping onto Raven by her wrist with tears streams running down his face, and she was so enthralled she didn't even yank him off.

The ending credits finally flooded into the room, dark music playing in the background. The main character was dead because of course she was.

Cyborg walked in slowly, hand raised as if ready to fight off an attac.

"Is it over?" he asked, just for effect despite having seen the credits sceeen. No one replied after a good ten seconds, and so he clapped his hands loudly together.

Suddenly everyone started to reanimate. Robin woke up, looked at Star and sighed, then looked over at BB and Raven. His expression turned into something of a pained smirk, but a smirk none-the-less. His eyes didn't fit the picture; two grey, scared orbs.

"Are you guys gonna let go?" Cyborg asked, creeping closer to them. They both shocked apart, as if burned. The duo at each other and quickly looked in the other direction. Raven pulled her hood up. Beast Boy blushed.

"Well, anyway, Star," Robin started, ringing his hands.

"Yes, Robin?" Starfire asked, her voice shaky. She looked halfway ready to flee.

"You okay?" asked Robin, concerned. Ironically, he didn't look so okay himself. His eyes were flinty, his hands shook.

"I am unsure, Robin... but may I ask... Who did the suggesting of this movie?"asked Star. Raven tentatively raised her hand.

"I make mistakes sometimes, guys," she explained, voice cracking at the end.

**_AN HOUR & AN EPIPHANY LATER._ **

"I'm going to go stare at the wall and contemplate my existence— _I mean_ , go to bed." Robin was dazed, tossing a glance to them before slowly strolling away, narrowly missing the doorway.

"I am going to get the nightmares," replied Starfire, walking away with steady steps.

"I'm sleeping on the couch," Cyborg said, walking over to the closet (most likely to grab a blanket). Raven didn't say anything as she made her exit, and Beast Boy shrugged shakily. "Wanna play video games?"


	2. in which warp needs a new definition of "humor"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What the hell, man?" Cyborg asked, struggling to try and break free. "This is so going to wreck my sleep schedule."

**_POINT OF VIEW:_** third.

 ** _SETTING_ _:_** the titan's tower at seven am.

Moved easily (and not-so for a few) from their beds in the middle of the night, all the Titans plus ensemble are tied to chairs. No one is talking, or relaxing for that matter. The Titans, The Titans East, Jinx, and Kid Flash (with an inconspicuous bump on his forehead) are tied to chairs, their feet and legs bound.

Slowly, Speedy started to stir. He woke and opened his eyes, looked around. He saw Warp and let out a groan of frustration.  _Screw niceties;_  he screamed, loud as possible, waking everyone. They all struggled, slowly but surely realizing what was going on.

"Let us go, or I  _will_  send you to another dimension," said Raven, calm as ever. She tried to her powers but it didn't work. Then they saw gem dust surrounding them, which has the magic to disable their powers. She let out a groan of exasperation.

"What the hell, man?" Cyborg asked, struggling to try and break free. "This is so going to wreck my sleep schedule."

"Well I decided... I  _hate_ the titans. And Jinx, too, 'cause she steals from my territory... And Kid Flash is always busting me... so I decided to play a  _prank_  on you. Have fun in the future," said Warp, smirking smugly.

Beast Boy barely finished saying, "There's a major flaw in your logic, buddy," when Warp threw some kind of ball at the ground and very suddenly a portal opened under them and they fell in.


	3. only marty mcfly can help them now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beast Boy, go look to see what's down there," ordered Raven, turning to her companion. "Why me?" Beast Boy asked, fitful. Truth was: he didn't want to be the one to get caught.

**_SETTING:_** the future.

They all hit the ground with a simultaneous grunt. They were all untied, the chairs gone—it seemed as if most of anything besides clothes had disappeared, too. Slowly, they stood, shaking off dust and rolling their joints.

"Where are we? Because we are not in Kanas anymore, folks... _Actually_ , we could be," Beast Boy spoke up tentatively, dumbfounded. He observed his surroundings in morbid fascination, chewing on his thumb absentmindedly.

"A question for the historians," said Raven, tone sour. Both because of being so misplaced, and because she hadn't gotten the chance to send Warp to another dimension.

"Please keep calm, good friends. We are lost, and we do not need Raven nor Beast Boy to fight," interceded Starfire. She raised her hands in faux surrender, always the mediator out of the bunch.

"Guys... _screw me if I'm wrong_ ," Raven scowled at his choice of words, "but I think I know where we are," said Cyborg, gaze off above their heads into the distance.

"How could you possibly—" Robin started, but then he saw it too, and his mouth snapped shut with an audible click.

"It's your tower," said Kid Flash, pointing at it.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious." Jinx glared at him—if looks could kill...

**_FIFTEEN MINUTES OF WALKING & A HERNIA LATER._ **

"The tower looks...  _different_ ," said Beast boy, panting for breath. "Probably," said Kid Flash, not fazed by their walk. No one succeeded in mentioning that they had been apparently sent into the 'future.'

They all slowly walked to the door. Robin, ever the leader, paced to the front door. "It's locked," he said, exasperated, shaking the handle.

Más y Menos bickered animatedly in Spanish while everyone started arguing about a way to break in.

Aqualad looked somewhere to the left. "There's a air vent, we can climb through," he shouted above everyone in the room, tilting his chin to where he meant.

**_TEN MINUTES & SIXTEEN CAREFULLY WORDED DEATH THREATS LATER._ **

When he saw the light, Cyborg sighed in relief. It had been really hard for him to get through with him being domineering in the height & weight department.

"Beast Boy, go look to see what's down there," ordered Raven, turning to her companion. "Why me?" Beast Boy asked, fitful. Truth was: he didn't want to be the one to get caught.

"You're the smallest, idiot,  _go_!" Raven scream-whispered. Beast Boy groaned in exasperation. He slowly but surely looked down and saw the control room empty.

"It's empty... come on," the shapeshifter said, turning to the rest of them, slowly extracting the top of the vent.

They all slowly made their way out it, completely quiet. Then they heard some people laughing and talking. They all made their way through the door and to the main.

They observed the next thing with slowly dawning horror.


	4. ready to meet your maker?

_**POINT OF VIEW:**_  third.  
_**SETTING:**_  the future.

They saw a group of teens. There was precisely twelve of them, varying in age. They didn't look normal, they didn't even look human―they looked positively  _weird_. 

 **( THE FIRST ONE THEY SAW WAS CIRCE. )**  Her hair was wavy and red, rolling delicately at her shoulders. She had skin so pale it made her seem like a shut in, and dark pink eyes, so deep they hurt to stare at too long. She was wearing a white floral top, a delicate pink leather jacket tied around her waist, just above washed out blue jeans. She wore pink, expensive sunglasses, skinny as a bone; legs laced on top of one another in disinterest. She eyed those around her in indifference, vague entertainment written on her features.

 **( THE SECOND ONE THEY SAW WAS ASHER. )**  Near the outer of the group was a soft-looking kid. His skin a pale green, his eyes a playful amethyst, round as quarters, back hunched as he clicked rapidly on his phone. His leg bounced nervously where it was. His hair was green, only a few shades darker than his skin, and is sat flourished on his head. His clothing was casual; a white shirt adorned with clouds, tight black shorts, and Adidas sneakers. As they watched, he glanced anxiously at a boy, who, too, was typing on his phone, before glancing back down.

 **( THE THIRD ONE THEY SAW WAS TERRA. )** The youngest was running in circles, around the room, at a steady four years old. She resembled Raven, undeniably―purple hair carefully tied back with a ribbon, still long enough to trip on and pale skin. The most easy difference is her eyes―such a dark green they're close to black. She was dressed carefully; blue dress covered in dark pink flowers with dirty white boy's trainer shoes, white bow in her hair. As she sped past, they noticed she was being chased by another girl. She ran with childlike abandon, tripping on occasion before plowing forth; so fast it looked inhuman.

 **( THE FOURTH ONE THEY SAW WAS AZALEA. )** The girl who had been chasing the toddler was only about ten years older. She was dressed older than expected―a floral snapback backwards on her head, scuffed pink Converse high tops, modest high-waisted jean shorts with a Mickey Mouse print on them and black fishnet stockings underneath, and, most notably, a muscle tee with the words  _'SUCK MY RICHARD'_ in white print. Her hair was dark blue, cut haphazardly at her ears (as if by scissors), and happy orange eyes. Her skin was a pleasant tan―the kind that stays permanent. She tried to contain a look of irritation at having to chase the small child, but the ends of her mouth quirked in delight. She was adorned with scars, and her shoulders were set strongly, a force to be reckoned with.

 **( THE FIFTH ONE THEY SAW WAS GRAYSON. )** He was tall as a bean sprout, glowing sun-kissed skin painting his body, and disheveled black hair that barely met his eyebrows. The most unnerving thing about him were his eyes―bright cartoon green. He looked to be the most casual out of any of them; grey sweatpants, a  _'BLIND FOR LOVE'_  t-shirt, and blue Converse. He was the one the nervous boy glanced at, and, too was playing on his phone, though more calmly, scrolling casually, likely on Instagram. He was purposefully casual, shoulders loose, staring out at the others with practiced joy.

 **( THE SIXTH ONE THEY SAW WAS BLAISE. )** There was a boy with a smirk that could blind. He was black, with short black hair and natural, haunting yellow eyes. He wore a Blink-182 t-shirt with ripped jeans, black beanie on his head, and quirky denim sneakers. His one arm was propped behind his head, Apple Watch on his wrist―eyes closed with headphones on, likely napping. His right arm, opposite the one with the watch was completely bionic, as was his left leg, only a bit older than girl running.

 **( THE SEVENTH ONE THEY SAW WAS DAKOTA. )**  Relatively short with remarkable looks and a smile to kill for sat another girl. Her skin was mint green, and her eyes wide and dark purple, her hair black. She sat cheerfully playing Red Lobster with another boy, very similar in style and looks. As he winced at her hit, she grinned. She wore a loose teal tank top with black jeans, cut at the knees, and hightop black Converse. Her tooth drew in a painted lip, smile stretching to accommodate. She smiled like a shark; all teeth, and she had the same style as one. Beautiful and she knew it, deadly in real time.

 **( THE EIGHTH ONE THEY SAW WAS EVANGELINE. )**  The girl next to her was different, drawn back from the group slightly. Her pink hair was tied into complicated space buns that somehow didn't look overly childish, wide blue could-suck-you-in eyes, and olive complected skin. Her shoulders were tightly back, but her gaze was childlike. She wore a short dandelion-printed dress with dark red Doc Martens that matched her small lips―lip ring reaching around one side. As she reached a hand up to push her hair back, you could see a flower-printed bracelet tight on her wrist.

 **( THE NINTH ONE THEY SAW WAS DOVE. )**  Next was the boy playing Red Lobster with the femme fatale. His cheeks were a pale mint green, though were coated in red blush― black hair messy on his head and dark purple eyes loud. His shirt raid ACDC, his jeans slightly dirty, snapback backwards on his head and eyes unreadable behind dark glasses. Casually on his neck were a pair of Beats, lightly pumping old rock into the air. He twinged in shock from her hit, and went back to give her another, though it easily wasn't as hard.

 **( THE TENTH ONE THEY SAW WAS HERMES. )** Next in the train of deadly looks was a boy with dark pink hair, tanned skin, and orange raccoon eyes. His Vans t-shirt was stretched artfully over his figure, white jeans pre-ripped; his shoes had hand-drawn wings on them, expensive watch on his wrist. He spoke to the girl next to him, gesticulating so fast you could barely see his hands. Despite being no younger than sixteen, he was youthful, smile easy.

 **( THE ELEVENTH ONE THEY SAW WAS TEMPEST. )** The girl he was talking to was black, skin so soft it could break. Her eyes were so dark you couldn't see her pupil―like black holes―and dark hair in a pixie cut. She wore a skin-tight tropical bra top, black leggings, and perpetually untied black Vans. She smiled at him as he spoke, clearly entertained, hand reaching up to scratch her nose, Apple Watch under inspection. She nodded vigorously as he got to a part where he went 'Am I right? Or am I right?'

 **( THE TWELFTH ONE THEY SAW WAS BLUE. )**  Watching over their shoulder was a girl with pale white skin, chakra glinting in the light; dark purple long hair with homemade green streaks. She was quietly beautiful, wearing a ribbon-entwined pink mini dress and clean white sneakers, lips glossed over. She thoughtlessly played with her bag, strapped over her shoulder with one hand, twisting her ring with another finger on the same hand. She reached a hand up and tapped her dapper transparent glasses back into place.

 **( THE THIRTEENTH ONE THEY SAW WAS COSIMA. )** Lastly, there was a girl with orange hair and bright blue eyes the color of the sky, skin casually tan. She exuded the style of a leader, observing her army. Her outfit was neat; a tucked in  _'CHERRY BOMB'_ t-shirt and black skirt, heeled sandals. Her glasses sat straight on her nose, eyes calculated, lips red with war paint.

They all sat in their spots, doing actions casually repeated over the days. That was, until the little child ran straight into Cyborg who stood shocked in the middle of the room. She glanced up confused, until the girl chasing her caught up, and raised her gaze to meet them.

"Oh, god. Oh, god," she uttered, taking in a deep breath, "We have intruders!" Very suddenly everyone raised, until the leader raised her voice, "Titans, go!" and very quickly everyone was tied up, quite literally.

 ** _POINT OF VIEW:_** third; focused mainly for the 'future people.'  
**_SETTING_** _:_ the titan's tower, many years into the future. 

Very slowly the little girl asked, "Who are you?" One of her hands was tangled into her hair, trying fruitlessly to get the bow off. "Yeah, who are  _you_?" asked the girl who had been chasing her; she held the younger still on her lap, though didn't glance at her as she spoke.

"We're the Teen titans, who are you?" asked Cyborg, gaze only half focused on them. Most of his effort was directed towards trying to break free, though it was clearly not working.

"No,  _we_ are the Teen Titans," said the casually dressed boy, enunciating slowly, as if talking to a group of small children.

"What do you―Wait, what year is it?" Robin started off tense, angry, eyes hard, but halfway through his words he stopped short, face morphing into realization.

"It is 20??, why?" asked the girl with the transparent glasses. "Oh, god, did we get mental hospital patients? Again?"

" _Wow_... it's 20 years in the future," said Jinx, sighing, gaze raised to the sky. "Twenty years! I wonder if I ever got hot."

"Future...? Aza, what does future mean?" said the three year old. No one seemed to answer, they were all to stunned; the fact that they were in the future truly dawning on them.

"Oh, my god... Guys, it's... Oh, my  _god_!  _It's_... you guys know who it is,  _right_...? I know who it is, but if don't think I should say it out loud. Future might go all Back To The Future, you know?" said the girl holding the small child, bouncing her on her leg as she glanced at her friends.

"Kota, Kota, Kota," said the little girl, trying to wriggle from the other's grasp, moving enough to tug at girl who had been hitting the boy's shirt,

"Who are we? I wanna know who we are," said Kid Flash, dumbfounded. Jinx restrained herself for a smug three seconds before smacking him hard across the arm.

"Aza, isn't that Un―" the little one almost finished, Aza, who seemed to be the girl holding her, slapped a hand over her mouth quickly. Her eyes narrowed on them in shock, guarded.

"Um, I need to make a call," said the boy with the bionic arm, slowly making his way away."I need to help him do it," said the girl with the Apple Watch, leaving with him.

"This is so confusing, god. Warp? What a  _major_ di―" Speedy started, but was thankfully interrupted by a good half of the mystery teens yelling out " **language!** " at the same time, gazing pointedly at the little girl.

**_TEN VERY, VERY TENSE MINUTES & A CHORUS OF GROANS LATER_ **

"Um, he said we can tell them, and that he knew this was going to happen, because he remembered it," said the girl and the boy returning to the room, words unnecessarily hushed.

"Should we untie them?" asked Aza. The leader nodded, "I'd doubt they'd do anything besides threaten us."

**_TEN MORE MINUTES & TWO NEW BRUISES SUBTRACTED BY ROPES LATER_ **

Everyone was sitting on the couch, the future kids on one, the past kids on another, facing each other, usure.

"So... who are you?" asked Raven, a skeptic at heart.

"We are stupid heroes," said the young child, grinning proudly. "Superheroes," corrected Aza, still the only one with a name.

"How about we just start by saying our names, huh?" said the soft-looking boy from earlier.

"Well, I'm Azalea, but commonly known as Aza," said the girl who had previously been holding the child.

"I'm Terra," said the toddler, and everyone's breath went out in a quick gasp. She didn't notice, only holding up four fingers. "That's how many I am," she said proudly.

"I'm Dakota," said the femme fatale, "Please do not call me 'Kota' unless you're under age five. This means anyone but Terra, Aza, and Beast Boy." All three parties glanced at her in annoyance. 

"I'm Dove, sadly related to Dakota," said the boy in the ACDC t-shirt, glancing sadly at the other. They seemed to be twins.

"I'm Circe, as in the wicked witch," the girl who was wearing sunglasses indoors smiled smugly.

"Uh, Blue," said the girl in the transparent glasses, glancing up apprehensively. Her gaze went back down to where it had been focused as she picked at her cuticles.

"Cosima," said the leader snappily, lips pursed in thought. A similar looking boy, the one in the casual clothes glanced at her thoughtfully, "I'm Grayson," he said. Robin's mouth gave an audible click.

"I'm Hermes, I'm sixteen. Gemini, single, part-time florist," said the animated boy from earlier, smiling at everyone with shark-like precision.

The boy who had taken a nap earlier frowned softly, "Blaise," he said, tone light. "Tempest," said the girl who had left to make a call with him.

"Uh, Asher," said the soft boy with the cloud shirt, picking at his collar anxiously. 

The girl with the space buns surveyed them thoughtfully before adding, at last, "Evangeline."

There was a pause as it slowly dawned on them that everyone had been introduced, excluding the past titans, who needed no introduction. "Well," Beast Boy said, breaking the tension, "can we ask some questions?"

Cosima gave a thoughtful click with her tongue, glancing at them in unanswered irritation. "I can't think of a reasonable reason why not."

"Do you guys have powers?" asked Kid Flash; he bounced in his seat with vigor, eating this interaction up. "Yes, we all do, but we don't know yet about Tee Tee, here," said Azalea, ruffling Terra's hair with a smile.

"Oh, may I go? Ah, new friends, who might your parents be?" asked Starfire, smiling sweetly, unaware to the mood dampening as the question registered.


	5. speed dating without the dating or the speed

_**POINT OF VIEW:**_  third. 

_**S** _ _**ETTING:**  the future.  _

"Just some people," began Asher, and half the future teens gave a sigh of relief. They hadn't expected him to continue. "You know,  non superhero  _humanoids_. So... next question?"

"Personalities, out of curiosity?" askrd Bee giving a suspicious lopsided smile.

"Well, I'm pretty cool. I'm really into techno poop, and eighties tv-shows, and astronomy. I'm honestly pretty chill," said Azalea with an exaggerated wink. She then took the time to wipe imaginary dirt of her shirt. "And a  _T-W-A-T_ ," Blue spelled out, smiling at her viciously.

"I don't know what you mean, but I'm Terra," said the child, clueless, letting out a positively adorable half-toothless smile.

"I'm pretty cool, but people somehow think I'm aggressive, which I'm  _totally_  not. Oh, and that's my sister, Blue. She's a little... uh, how do I put this nicely? Blue's just a bit  _mean_ ," said Dakota with a groan. Blue grinned over at them, obviously proud.

"Uh, what can I say? My twin's annoying, I'm probably a bit worse," said Dove, shrugging self-deprecatingly. He waved a hand casually, as if saying 'what are you gonna do?'

"I'm a bit peculiar, if I'm being self-honest. But I'd much rather be known as deadly, you know? It's a nice legacy. And I'm fairly good friends with Hades' daughter over there," said Circle, referring to Dakota . Dakota just glared and gave a exonerated roll of her eyes, Harry Potter style.

"If you want to figure me out you're going to need more than a question," said Blue. She had grabbed her phone, and was scrolling through makeup videos on Tumblr.

"I'm athletic" said Asher, stating the absolute obvious. "Like I got a bow flex last Christmas. Best. Day. Of my. Life!".

"I'm Terra," said Terrasmiling, once again. She looked up at them with wide green eyes shining like crystals, pleased with just be included.

"The most notable thing about me is probably my We Heart It, or my anxiety disorder," Tempest said, shrugging her shoulders with a frown, legs crossed fairly indifferent.

"I'm cool as heck, to be frank. And I'm really into poetic irony. Like, oxymorons, and stuff? And Marvel movies," Hermes said, smiling at them. "This one time a girl called me god's gift to women and men alike."

"No," said Evangeline, thumping Hermes in the back of the head, "you're an  _idiot_. Do you need me to spell it? Define it? Say it in French?"

"They fight a lot," replied Circe, exasperated, "I mean, a  _lot_." Compared next to the others, they seemed to be related, at least cousins.

"I'd consider myself a connoisseur of people," said Evangeline, still glaring at Hermes. (Azalea leaned over to the person closest, Raven, and whispered, "That's nice words for  _'harlot.'_ ") "And, honestly, I really want some coffee. I'm so hungover."

"Dear god," Asher stuck in, "it's Wednesday, Eva. Wednesday at five pm."

"I find this pointless, and frankly childish," said Cosima, still regarding the group in distaste. "I think that's the first time I've ever agreed with you," Grayson said.

"Siblings, can you tell?" said Dove said, sarcastic.

"I'm Terra" said Terra,  giggling, and still trying to get her bow out off her hair. Eventually Azalea took pity and carefully pulled the thing out, trying to prevent her from knotting her hair anymore.

"Okay, next question," said Blaise, tinkering with something in his hands.

"Why does Terralook so much like Raven?" asked Jinx,. She looked back at the child with a apprehensive expression. "It's kinda freaking me out."

"Um, I  _don't_ know. Weird, right? Huh, I'm stumped, " said Asher, scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Why do we let you speak?" Blue asked, glaring at him.

"So you have to answer our questions truthfully, right? Out of honor, or whatever it is we're going with," said Raven, challenge painted on her pale features.

"Uh... I guess so," said Azalea , shrugging her shoulders.

_"Who are your parents?"_


	6. coincidence? i think not

_**POINT OF VIEW:**_  third.

__**SETTING:**_  the future.  _

"What do you mean ' _truthfully_ '? We already answered your question," said Grayson, words quick and nervous. He began biting his nails, until Cosima slapped his hand from his mouth.

"Who are you parents?" asked Raven, though she practically screamed it. She looked ready to explode, well this  _'vacation'_  wasn't doing anything for her temper.

"Um, we'll you see, um,  _well_ ," said Asher, but quickly trailed off. He looked away, half-pained.

"They will be here soon, and explain everything," said Tempest trying to calm the situation, though wasn't looking very calm herself. Just as she finished saying that the elevator opened. Revealing a group of adults, but there was something very odd about them. They looked like the past titans.

"Seriously though, when is Mad Mod gonna die? I was expecting old age to take him in prison a while back," said an older looking Cyborg. He had more mechanical parts than now, looking modernized.

"Yeah, that man has  _got_  to be above the hundreds," said an older Starfire. It was weird seeing Starfire talking with proper English grammar, like seeing a fish sunbathing. Her hair was cut under her shoulders, accent perfect.

"The bigger question is, how does he keep getting that  _stupid_ cane back?" questioned an older Kid Flash, or rather just  _Flash_. He had his arm around an older looking Jinx, whose costume was less edgy and more hero-ish.

"Yeah that— _Whoa_ ," said an older, stronger looking Beast Boy. He had filled out well, his hair was longer and was as tall as a bean sprout, muscles not very prominent, but definitely not lanky.

" _Whoa_ is right," said a older Aqualad. He no longer wore a leotard—thank god.

Robin, trying to process the information, let out a strangled yell "They're us?" They had all seen him stressed, but he looked on the verge of a panic attack, hands shaking uncontrollably.

"Wait, you  _said_  your  **parents** are coming," said Cyborg slowly. "We.. are their parents," said Raven shakily. She no longer looked angry, but sat back down on the couch looking half ready to pass out.

" _Wait_... Wait...  _What?_... How can we be their parents there is only four girls and six boys," said Speedy, "I call bull." He was arrogantly smug. Bee whacked him on the back of the head, "Ever heard of being non-heterosexual? It's the twenty-first century, you idiot," said the girl, giving him a quite loud look.

"Oh... but, like, aren't we all... you know?" asked Speedy. Azalea stared blankly for a few seconds, before letting out a shriek of laughter, dropping to the ground in pure unrestrained amusement. " _What?_ " he asked, glaring down at her. "Oh, just...  _nothing_. Nothing at all," said Azalea wiping a tear from her eye. She let out a last giggle before composing herself.

"Wait, guys, we're missing the bigger picture," said Robin, waving his hands dramatically. Everyone held onto his last words.  _"Whose kids are whose?"_ continued Aqualad with a shaky breath.


	7. welcome to your worst nightmare

_**POINT OF VIEW:**_  third.

__**SETTING:**_  the future._

The older Robin stepped forward, "I know this sounds a  _bit_  sadistic," he started, "but shouldn't we let them figure it out themselves? It's just...  _so much_  more fun that way." Everyone let out a unanimous groan of anger and exasperation. " _Seriously?_ " asked Jinx, but all the past selves just sat, lips shut tightly, smirks dancing on their faces.

"Okay, okay," Bee started, "at least we know Tempest is mine, right?" Everyone gave a tentative nod. "Mine and yours, probably," Cyborg replied, grinning at her coyly. "Oh, and Blaise, right? The robot arm and stuff? Yeah." They glanced at the older selves, "uh, nod if yes?" asked Bee, and there was a chorus of nods. Bee and Cyborg gave a happy high five, before sitting down, along with Tempest and Blaise, who both looked vaguely uncomfortable.

Evangeline stepped forward, looking smug. "Who am I related to, you think?" Everyone glanced between themselves. "Hermes is your... brother?" Raven asked, gazing between the two. "I though he was her boyfriend," Beast Boy said, earning an  _'icked'_  sound from both of them. "There's one more sibling," Eva said tauntingly. "It's me," Circe stepped forward. "Hey!" yelled Evangeline, indignant. "I just really love to ruin your fun," she said, grinning. "So... who are our parents, then?" Kid Flash sped for (most literally) towards them, "Oh, it's me! Me! It's totally me, right?" They gave a nod. "Oh, but who's the lucky lady?" Cyborg laughed, "Or lad." Everyone slowly craned their necks towards Jinx, who backed away, petulant, "Oh,  _no_!" Circe went forward, grabbed her hand, and sat all five of them down.

Five teens down, the group turned their attention to the pair previously marketed as siblings, Grayson and Cosima, the leader. They stood with their arms around each other, looking boredly challenged. "Leader means leader, right?" Beast Boy asked, "So,  _hey_ , Robin, it's a boy!  And a girl." Raven shrugged her shoulders, "Oh, that's just easy. Robin and Starfire." With a nod, the four of them sat down, Starfire already whispering animatedly to them.

"Me," yelled Azalea, "Do me!" Everyone turned to the remaining past titans: Speedy, Raven, Beast Boy, and Aqualad. A moment of silence interrupted only by the sound of Bee desperately holding in laughter. Raven backed away easily, moving to stand by Terra, who tugged at her hood urgently, "What happen?" Beast Boy raised his hand in faux surrender, "Hey, guys, I'm not taking credit for her! My child would never wear a shirt that says 'suck my Richard.'" While not completely true, it worked in clearing the air, and Speedy and Aqualad turned to each other. "God, please not him!" Speedy said, "He smells like seaweed." Aqualad glared, "Is that even your natural hair color?" Azalea grinned, grabbed their hands, and forced them to sit.

Now left with only Raven and Beast Boy, they glanced at the future titans. The ones left were Dakota, Blue, Dove, Asher, and Terra; all with similar appearances to the duo: some with green skin, purple eyes, or lime-colored hair. "I'm sorry," Raven said, "This isn't the future. This is an acid dream. There's no way! Not a possibility!" Beast Boy looked stricken, "She hates me! How do you marry someone you hate?" Dove sighed, just sitting down, and Terra sat in his lap. Dakota and Blue followed, until only Asher was left standing. He grabbed the hands of those two still bickering, and sat down lightly.

"That was way quicker than I expected," older Jinx said honestly. Past Jinx wish was fulfilled, she did indeed get hot. "I was shooting for into the seven-ish hour range, you know?" Flash agreed, nodding along. "Yeah, I think the record was a rough thirteen and a half days, wasn't it?" Beast Boy said.

Robin cut in, "I know this is all oh-so-interesting and life-altering and whatever, but we're missing the bigger picture. We're in the future, and we need to get back." Older Cyborg raised his hand, "Actually,  I can help with that."


End file.
